


Possessive desires

by 999Neda



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, first thing I'm posting here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999Neda/pseuds/999Neda
Summary: Just something I did randomly with yandere!Yamamoto, thinking about making it into series of oneshots. Hit me up with your opinions guys.





	

You have just finished your club activities, managing to change into your uniform and wave to your friends as each of them went on their own way to home. As you prepared to head back as well, you first looked around the school field to see if your boyfriend Takeshi wasn't there. Even calling him like that in your own thoughts was making your face go fully red, that moment not being an exception. You quickly shook your head and slapped lightly both of your cheeks, trying to calm yourself down. As you confirmed his absence, you gripped tightly your bag and rushed to the school gate. Before you could go through it though, someone stopped you from it by grabbing your wrist and turning you around. You shrieked and closed your eyes as you almost lost your balance.

"Whoops, sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that (Y/N)!" a voice belonging to male ringed in your ears. You slowly opened your eyes and looked at the person in front of you. It was one of you classmates, though you couldn't exactly remeber his name.

"N-no, don't worry about it. I'm sorry for shouting like that..." you mumbled out, evading eye contact. The boy laughed and scratched his cheek, observing your reactions.

"As always your reactions are like that of a small animal! It's cute though." he said, flashing you a grin. You blushed furiously and lowered your head.

"C-c-cute? I'm nothing like that..."

"Eeeh, I'm telling the truth~ But nevermind that, sorry for suddenly calling out to you like that, but I was thinking if you would like to go eat something with me. It would be my treat! How about it?" he threw a sudden proposition at you, taking one step closer. Most people in the school knew that if they would rush straight into the offer, it would make you too flustered to actually decline it or even think throughly about the answer. It worked too perfectly every time. You were thrown off the balance and struggled to give an answer.

"Uh, that's... I'm sorry, but... I..."

"Come on, it won't be much! I really wanted to talk with you about your club's latest tournament, you were great there!"

You tried to shook your head as you sheepishly backed away until your back hit the wall surrounding the school area. He put his hands on the wall, on each side to make it unable for you to escape.

"Just this once should be okay, right? I won't do anything to you after all."

You trembled nervously and closed your eyes, not knowing what to do in this situation. The student wanted to use this chance to grab you by your chin, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck as the world started swirling in front of him. He almost lost his balance as he moved to the side, trying to get grasp of the situation. You stayed still, shaking slightly as you bit your lip, when suddenly you were pulled into a warm embrace.

"Everything alright?" a familiar voice asked you and you raised your head to look at the person who saved you.

"Yamamoto-kun!"

"Hey, (Y/N). Seems like you got into a bit of trouble here, huh?" Takeshi said, his cheerful laughter bringing a sigh of relief from you. "I was waiting for you."

"Thank you, but I couldn't find you anywhere. Where were you?"

"Oh, right... just preparing to go home and stuff, maybe we missed each other? Well, it doesn't really matter now, since we can go together now." he said rubbing your head and hugging you to his chest. When you closed your eyes and smiled sweetly, he turned his head to look at the confused classmate. The boy's eyes widened as he felt Takeshi's blank stare at him, feeling like he could get killed just from this. He saw him smiling coldly, then moving his lips to form a sentece.

_I suggest you to be careful about who you touch._

"I'm... I-I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" he screamed and turned around to run away from them as fast as he could, actually fearing for his own life. You raised your head in confusion, but Yamamoto just smiled at you and patted your head once again before letting go. His cheerful expression returned completely, as if nothing happened a second ago.

"But you know, you need to be more careful (Y/N)."

"I'm sorry for making you worry..."

"It's fine, I'm sure nothing will happen as long as I protect you."

You weren't able to notice it, but a dangerous glow shined deep in his eyes for a second. He quickly blinked and his eyes returned to normal, hiding his inner thoughts.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah." you answered with a chuckle and you both started walking, with Takeshi holding your hand tightly, as though he didn't want to let you escape from his grasp. He would never let other guys touch you like this. Talking was also a bit troublesome...

But he soon came up with a solution to this as well.

 


End file.
